Sisterly Love Confession
by LawLuv21
Summary: Yukino tries to get her sister to tell her how she feels. When they go to visit their parents will they tell them about their affairs or pull a sisterly fascade? M for sexual behavior and maybe bad language. Enjoy n n
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! Enjoy n_n**

***I do not own Candy Boy...tho I wish I did.**

**Yukino's POV**

"Kana-chan I'm hungry!" I yelled as my stomach growled.

"Don't we have some left over sushi in the fridge? Eat that. Oh and once your done why don't you try studying for a change huh?" Kana-chan managed to groan. She was so wrapped up in her studies, it looked like her head was gonna blow up. She also looked beyond stressed out.

'Gosh she let's things bother her so easily' I thought while eating the rest of yesterdays dinner sushi. Kana-chan looked away from her U.S history notes and focused her gaze on me. I soon heard a growl escape from Kana-chan's stomach. I laughed. "Kana-chan's hungry! Here move your books so I can sit on your lap."

"W..why?" my younger twin asked as her cheeks started changing color. "So I can feed you! Duh Kana-chan." "Ohhh, but after you feed me you gotta promise me you'll study your German. Ok?" she said patting her lap.

"But Kana-chan it's so hard! Japanese girls aren't ment to speak German!" I groaned while sitting on Kana-chan's lap. My legs were around her waist and I was inches from her face. I gave Kana-chan an eskimo kiss, my nose moving on hers. Her cheeks flushed a deep red. "Say ahhh!" she opened her mouth and I fed her a spicy tuna roll. "Do you need anything to drink my Kana-chan?" Her face looked even more red and nervous. 'So cute..' I thought. "umm some water would be nice Yuki-chan."

"Here drink some of mine." I handed her my water bottle. I giggled a little as I noticed how nervous I was making her. What Kana-chan didn't know was that I knew about her liking me as more than a sister. I had over heard her telling Sakuya about a month ago. Ever since I have been taking full advantage of my love struck Kana-chan hoping she would build the courage to ask me out.

'What more could I do to make her notice I like her back?! I've literally done everything' I sighed. Kana-chan looked at me worried as I fed her the last piece of sushi. I smiled at her giving her another Eskimo kiss while getting off her lap. My legs felt a little numb from sitting in that position for so long. "Thank you Yuki-chan I feel much better now."

"Your welcome." I said laying down on our bed and opening up my German book." Kana-chan gave me a encouraging look.

About an hour later I had fallen asleep. When I woke up I noticed Kana-chan had fallen asleep too. I smiled and noticed my doodles of Kana-chan and I had disappeared. I got up and looked around worriedly.

'Dammit I better not of lost those!' I looked all over my desk and then peeked at Kana-chan's and saw my doodles underneath her sleeping head. I blushed a little bit she had all my doodles in her U.S history notes. I might not have been the artist Kana-chan was but at least she appreciated my efforts.

"Kana-chan...Kana-chan.." I said shaking her softly. "Hmmm Yuki-chan?" she yawned. "You fell asleep.." suddenly Kana-chan's eyes flashed open.

"Are you serious?! I still have so much studying to do! What time is it?!" Kana-chan jumped out of her seat and looked at the clock that said 11:25. I saw her face freeze with disbelief. "I was asleep for 5 hours?!" I pushed Kana-chan down on the bed. "Kana-chan chill! Its Friday night! You still have the entire weekend. Plus it's about time you took it easy. I'm sure you know all the material you need to pass so be calm my Kana-chan. Go take a shower and get ready for bed." She sighed and looked me in the eyes...but this wasn't your normal gaze. This was the type of gaze a lover would give another when they were satisfied.

"Yuki-chan..I love how much you care about me." Kana-chan said hugging me tightly. I couldn't help but blush, of course I cared about her...I knew she cared just as much about me maybe even more. I smiled at her..bringing our faces closer. Wanting to kiss my younger twin...wanting her to finally admit her feelings so I could do so. I caressed her cheek watching only her eyes. I felt arousal start to settle within my body, the slight perspiration had become more than my lace panties would hold.

'Dammit..I hate you sometimes' i thought angrily to my womanhood. I kissed Kana-chan's nose and got off of her quickly searching for some pajamas. Kana-chan still laid motionless on the bed. After about five minutes she got up to take a shower. 'It seemed as if she was having an argument with her mind.' I thought as I turned the lamp by our bed off and snuggled in it. Putting our light purple sheets over myself.

About fifteen minutes later I heard the bathroom door open and Kana-chan tip toed over to our bed. I faced her as she laid next to me putting the sheets on. Our moonlit room seemed to make Kana-chan look prettier than usual. I snuggled up close to her..I wanted to feel the warmth of her body on mine. I was wearing my favorite tank top and shorts that we're getting to small. Kana-chan was wearing the 'I heart Food' shirt I had given her and my favorite shorts that made her butt look so cute. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I heard a slight gulp come from Kana-chan's throat. I opened my eyes to see a bright red face staring at me. I accepted her nervous gaze and felt my heart pace.

'She was finally gonna do it' I thought happily. "Yuki-chan..have you ever wanted to tell someone something but didn't know if it would ruin your relationship or not?" she asked shaking a little bit. I calmed her down by wrapping my arms around her. "Nope. Is there something you wanna say Kana-chan? I'm all ears." I said eagerly wanting to hear her admit her feelings. "Um yeah. Something I've been wanting to say for awhile now." she said as she gulped down the last amount of saliva in her mouth.

"Yuki-chan...I..I..Love..You." she closed her eyes and gripped my waist tighter. I let the silence last awhile just to mess with her.

"I know."

I finally said after about five minutes. Her eyes quickly opened. "Yuki-chan, its not just sisterly love..I love you like a person who wants to spend the rest of their life with." she said looking into my eyes.

"I know."

I smiled pushing myself against her. Confusion was so obvious on Kana-chan's face. "I heard you tell Sakuya a month ago. And it's about time Kana-chan! I've been waiting for you to do this since then! Could you seriously not tell I love you back?!" Kana-chan's cheeks turned a deep red.

"Ohhh..well I said it soooo...will you.."

"YES." I said interrupting her already knowing what she was gonna ask. I could feel Kana-chan's heart pounding. I gazed into the eyes of my new girlfriend..my first girlfriend..my only girlfriend. I smiled so big and moved my face closer to Kana-chan. I whispered in her ear..

"Can I finally kiss you miss Kana-chan?" Kana-chan quickly replied. "YES." I laughed. "Guess i wasn't the only one getting impatient." we both smiled at each other. I touched her cheek..went closer to her lips...felt my heart fasten. And finally my lips gently met Kana-chan's. We kept kissing softly. After about five minutes we both needed to breathe. After a break I laid on top of Kana-chan and kissed her again this time gently pressing my tongue against hers. Deepening the kiss our tongues fought for dominance. Breaking the kiss for more air I asked Kana-chan..."Stick out your tongue." i said in sort of a seductive voice.

"Yuki-chan.." She said with pure lust in her throat sticking her tongue out. I sucked on her tongue and started kissing her again. Panting by the time we were done I pecked Kana-chan's lips one last time.

"I love you my Kana-chan."

"I love you my Yuki-chan."

I started dozing off In Kana-chan's arms. "One more thing Yuki-chan..you better study tomorrow." I groaned. "Kana-chan, Kana-chan! Fine! But you have to have sex with me!" I opened my eyes to see her expression. She was shocked. "A..already Yuki?!" "Yep, just earlier when we were staring into each others eyes I got so wet! God it was embarrassing! And now that we're together I plan on doing it often." I said firmly. "Uhhh Yuki-chan." I glared at her. "Fine but only when I'm ready to." I was disappointed. "Kana-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy n_n**

***I do not own Candy Boy..**

**Kanade's POV**

Winter break is coming up in a few weeks and Yuki-chan and I are going to visit our family. I'm so nervous about going now since me and Yuki-chan are dating. Should we tell them or just act like sisters still? I sighed heavily and stared at the blank paper in front of me.

'I hate having drawers block...' I tapped my pencil on my head and thought hard.

"Kana-chan you look like your going to explode. Are you alright?"

I was so preoccupied I didn't even realize Yuki-chan had come home from swimming practice.

"I'm fine, I just don't know what to draw! And I really need to give this drawing my all since I'm entering it in that drawing contest."

Yuki-chan sat down on our bed and thought. "Well why don't you draw me Kana-chan? I'll sit still this time."

She had the most innocent look on her face and it made my heart twitch. I stood up from my desk and laid down next to Yuki-chan who was waiting for my answer.

"Sure, but you have to promise to sit still the ENTIRE time."

She nodded her head and smiled wide while jumping on top of me straddling my waist. In return I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her face down to mine. She licked the tip of my nose and giggled. I loved how goofy Yuki-chan could be it was so adorable. I licked her lips and felt my face heat up and I already knew what this was going to lead to. Yuki-chan crashed her lips on mine immediately licking my lower lip wanting entrance. I opened my mouth almost instantly letting her explore inside my mouth with her warm tongue. I could feel the lower region of my body start to dampen and knew we would have to end this make out session soon so it wouldn't lead to anything. I felt Yuki-chan's hands start to wander my body and I was too caught up in my lust filled state to reject her movements. One of her hands rested on my bare back and the other was caressing my left breast. I moaned in her mouth as she stared to squeeze.

"No bra today Kana-chan?" she giggled moving her lips down to my neck. She nibbled my neck and I felt a tingling sensation go through out my entire body. At this point my underwear was totally soaked and I had a feeling Yuki-chan would soon realize that if we kept this going. Before I knew it though she already had my shirt off and was sucking on my right nipple and caressing my left. I moaned and tangled my hands in her hair as I felt her hand that was originally on my breast moved down in between my thighs. She stroked up and down my thigh as she kissed my stomach and licked around my waist line.

"Yuki-chan...w-we should stop."

Right as the words escaped my mouth she stopped everything she was doing and got up not even looking at me.

"Yuki-chan?..." I gulped hard already knowing that she was pissed.

"I hope you know I'm super sexually frustrated Kana-chan and your not doing anything about it except teasing the hell outta me. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go shower and relief myself."

And just like that she grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom. Then I thought about what she said.

'Relief herself? She doesn't mean...' I shook my head so i could get the dirty thoughts out of my head. I sat back at my desk and decided to finish up some math home work.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888

Twenty minutes went by and Yuki-chan had finally came out of the bathroom.

"Showers free." she said getting into bed. I stood up and got some pajamas and made my way to the bathroom.

"Oh and Kana-chan no cuddling tonight."

My heart dropped and I sighed looking back at her.

"Is this because I won't have sex with you? I told you I'm not ready Yuki-chan."

She put our purple sheets on and turned the other direction. I shook my head and went into the bathroom. When I stepped into the shower I let the warm water relax me.

'Maybe we should do it just once and get it out of her system...but then she'd wanna do it all the time. WAIT! What if I do something wrong? I've never done something like this before..Has Yuki-chan ever done anything like this before?'

I got out of the shower and dried off before tip toeing my way to mine and Yuki-chan's bed. I laid down on my side and avoided snuggling close to my older twin. Then I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I turned around and saw Yuki-chan's big brown eyes staring into mine.

"I'm sorry for being mean earlier Kana-chan I love you."

I snuggled close to her testing my head underneath her chin and putting a leg around her waist.

"I love you too Yuki-chan thanks for letting me cuddle with you."

She giggled and tightened her grip around me. "Well I can't sleep without snuggling you so your welcome Kana-chan." I closed my eyes and stared dozing off but then one crucial element popped into my head that was bothering me earlier.

"Hey Yuki-chan, what are we gonna do when we go visit mom, dad and Shi-chan? You know about our relationship and such.."

I felt her yawn as I waited for her response.

"Well we could either tell them or just act like normal sisters instead of lovers."

I thought for a second and came to the conclusion I would much rather keep it a secret from them instead of having to deal with an awkward winter break with them. I already knew they'd be disappointed and say some hurtful things.

"I say we act like sisters Yuki-chan."

The room was dead silent and for a moment I was convinced Yuki-chan had fallen asleep until she said.

"I say we tell them Kana-chan..."

I looked at her with surprise written all over my face.

"I want to tell them Kana-chan. I want them to know about our love I have absolutely nothing to hide from them."

I didn't know what to do...I knew our parents wouldn't take us being together lightly and would chew us out. I looked up at Yuki-chan and she had fallen asleep. I sighed and readjusted myself in her arms so I was comfortable and drifted to sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888

SNAP!

I woke to the sound of a camera and already knew what had just happened. I slowly opened my eyes and glared at Yuki-chan who had her hands behind her back.

"Morning my lovely Kana-chan."

She had a fake innocent smile as I sat up. "Yuki-chan what is that behind your back?" I asked even though I already caught her red handed.

"N-nothing..." she walked backward and threw her phone in her school bag.

"Really now? It's not good to lie to your girl friend Yuki-chan." I stared into her eyes and waited for her to crack.

"FINE! I took a picture of you while you were sleeping!"

I shook my head and grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Yuki-chan's eyes widened as I pinned her down and straddled her waist. I ran my hand down her body and felt her squirm underneath me. I bit her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Delete it and I'll have sex with you."

Almost instantly she jumped from underneath me and grabbed her phone from her bag. I sat up and laughed as she deleted the picture and jumped back on me.

"Alright let's do this Kana-chan."

I tried to control my urge to laugh but failed. "I was just kidding Yuki-chan."

She glared at me and I could feel her ripping my soul out with her eyes. Then she bit my arm and got off of me.

"OW YUKI-CHAN! That hurt."

She glanced at me while pulling her phone back out. "Now you know how my heart feels right now. Oh and I sent Sakuya ten pictures of you." she said coldly as my mouth dropped.

"Yuki-chan!"

She closed her phone and threw my school uniform at me while putting on her own. I remembered how we didn't finish our conversation last night and decided to tell her my opinion.

"Oh and Yuki-chan..about the whole telling mom and dad thing...I think we should hold off on telling them."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888

**That seems like a good place to stop. I gotta be honest I wasn't sure I was gonna continue this story but here I am! Mainly cause I'm having some serious writers block on my mysterious Jo story. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Be back later with chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter****3! I totally apologize for disappearing out of the blue! I started school and it's a total PAIN! But I should be updating more often cause I wrote this chapter in class so..I PROMISE MORE UPDATES!**

**Anyway Enjoy! n_n**

**Warning! There is some sexy time in this chapter but nothing too graphic..YET! Haha**

Yukino's POV

"Oh and Yuki-chan...about the whole telling mom and dad thing...I think we should hold off on telling them."

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

For the rest of the day those words flew in and out of my head. I felt hurt in a way...but I also understood that Kana-chan didn't want to hinder our relationship with our parents. It's just I love her so much that I'm willing to tell mom and dad no matter what the consequence as long as she stayed by my side.

'Maybe I love her more than she loves me...' I sighed heavily waiting for my German class to end. I was doodling on my notebook and suddenly the teacher slammed a book in front of me.

"Ms. Sakurai! You haven't been paying attention at all so you get an extra assignment on top of your original one. You must read this book and give me a twelve page essay on it by next week."

I glared at my German teacher with pure rage. She knew I couldn't stand her class so she does this to me. Finally the bell rang and I practically ran out of the classroom. I glance down at the book and the front cover says..

'Verbotene Liebe.'

Okay so I know Liebe is love but I'm not sure about Verbotene. I decided it doesn't really matter right now and instead I search around for Kana-chan. I see her standing in front of the school swimming pool entrance waiting for me.

"Kana-chan!" I call out to her before I throw myself at her. I glance up at her face and notice her cheeks turn a shade of red and giggle. I feel her grip around me tighten as she adjusts us so we are staring into each others eyes.

"Yuki-chan.." she says in the most loving voice ever. I see her glancing at my lips and I slowly push her against the wall we are standing by and place a soft kiss upon her lips. I feel her hands linger lower down my waist as her tongue glides over my lower lip. Almost instantly I opened my mouth so she could explore inside.

'Kana-chan is so brave today.' I thought as i pushed myself against her. What started as a soft peck had turned into a heated make-out session. I noticed weird looks and whispers from a few students walking by but I didn't care cause I honestly couldn't be happier and nothing could kill this feeling. I broke the kiss remembering the need to breath and stared into Kana-chan's eyes. I noticed something different about her gaze that made my lower region start to dampen. Her eyes were dark and full of lust...this was a totally different side of Kana-chan I had never seen. But I couldn't help but want her to show this side more...so finally instead of me relieving myself it can be her.

"I just wanted to see you before I headed home Yuki-chan." she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Well feel free to come see me more often Kana-chan." I winked at her and wiggled against her waist. I watched as her eyes widened and looked down toward our waists. I wiggled some more making sure our cores touched. She let out a loud gasp as my wiggles turned into grinds.

"Y-Yuki-chan we're still at school." her lust filled eyes had turned back into the overly stressed and aware ones. I sighed cupping her cheek with my hand and pecking her lips lightly.

"I have to go to swim practice Kana-chan I'll see you at home...OH and.." I pushed myself against her again and brought my lips to her ear.

"We're gonna finish what YOU just started tonight when i get home." I wiggled against her one last time and walked toward the swimming pool entrance.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

Kanade's POV

I sat at my desk trying to do my Calculus homework but all I could do was stare at the clock. I knew Yuki-chan would be home around eight and tonight I knew she was serious.

'We're gonna finish what YOU just started tonight when i get home.'

Those twelve words kept pounding away at my head. Earlier when I saw her I don't know what got into me but I wish I still had that courage to kiss Yuki-chan like that again. I felt this wave of heat crash throughout my body and when she pushed herself against me and I got lost in my teenage hormones.

'Teenage hormones..' I thought. I was seriously convinced that mine were nonexistent until I started dating Yuki-chan but even now I'm still scared of..sex. I have no clue what to do or how to do it. I glanced at my paper that I hadn't written anything on and let out a heavy sigh.

"I really wish she wasn't so horny all the time." I whispered to myself and then grinned.

I glanced at the clock and it was a little past eight already. I decided to take a shower before Yuki-chan got home but before I did I placed some candy on her desk and put a note next to them telling her there was some ice cream in the freezer for her.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

Yukino's POV

"KANA-CHAN I'M HOME!" i yelled loudly while throwing my bag next to my desk. I heard the faint noise of the shower coming from the bathroom so I knew Kana-chan was taking a shower. I glanced around the room and my eyes caught the candy and note on my desk.

'_In the shower if you need me. I also left you some candy and there's some ice cream in the freezer for you my love. I know how much you love your sweets. Just make sure you eat some REAL food too Yuki-chan. See you in a bit. Love you. 3' _

_P.S...We need to talk. _

"We need to talk? About what?" I thought out loud. Everything is going fine for the most part except for this stupid book I have to read. Oh and I guess it might be the whole mom and dad thing but I'm positive we can work that out. I heard the shower stop and decided to throw on some pajamas since I showered at the pool. I decided to grab the book I got earlier and lay in bed. I figured out that 'Verbotene' means forbidden..so the book was called forbidden love. I opened it and began to read the first few pages.

"_This love I feel I know it's not normal but I can't seem to resist you. I wake up every morning and I see you and it feels like my heart is going to explode. I can't help but wonder what goes through your mind when I'm around you. Is it just the love for a sister? Or is it the love for a lover? I know deep down if we ever did become one that our entire worlds would come crashing down and our family would not except us. We'd become outsiders but as long as I'd have you I wouldnt really care."_

I blinked at the book for what felt like an hour but had only been two minutes.

'Did my German teacher give me this

book on purpose?' I flipped to the summary of the book and it described two step sisters who fall in love with each other but in the end they never get to see each other again after one gets put in a mental asylum. I heard the door to the bathroom open and Kana-chan looked so cute with her tank top, shorts, and wet hair. I threw the book on the floor and opened the blankets so Kana-chan could come lay with me. I watched as she turned the light off and laid next to me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"So you said you wanted to talk Kana-chan?" I intertwined our legs and she gave me a nervous look.

"Yes, um you know earlier when we were uh kissing in the hallway and before you left you said we'd 'finish' what we were doing. I wouldn't mind finally taking that step..." she closed her eyes and waited for me to respond. I caressed her cheek with my thumb and pecked her lips lightly. I knew she wasn't really ready to do this so I decided to just cuddle into her.

"No it's okay Kana-chan we don't have to right now. one day I hope we do but for right now let's just do this..."

I placed my lips on hers and immediately Kana-chan kissed back. Her lips felt somewhat hungry as she laid on top of me. I felt her tongue slip inside my mouth but I wasn't gonna let her win this time. Our tongues fought for dominance and she let her tongue surrender. We broke the kiss to breath and I felt Kana-chan's hands lingering over my body.

"Kana-chan.."

Kanade's POV

I honestly don't know what's gotten into me. I felt this surge of heat go through my body now here I am on top of Yuki-chan kissing and touching her. Hopefully this releases some of that sexual tension I know is building up inside of her.

"Kana-chan.."

She moaned my name as I began to suck on her pulse point. I spooned her from behind and started kissing all over her neck. My hands traveled down toward her lower region as I felt mine begin to dampen.

'I hope I don't hurt her..' I think as I play with the waist band of Yuki-chan's shorts.

"Is it okay if I do this Yuki-chan?" i reached a little lower my left hand now inside her shorts. I heard her giggle a little as she turned to face me still managing to keep my hand in her shorts.

"Go for it my love." she pushed my hand lower and I could feel her wetness. She pushed herself against me as I slowly started rubbing her core. At this point my underwear was ruined.

"Kana-chan...mmmm."

She moaned my name again as I played with her wet folds. I realized her shorts and panties were really getting in the way so I took my hand out. I looked into Yuki-chan's confused eyes and pulled down her shorts. I watched as a wide grin made its way on her face.

"Your being so brave today Kana-chan. It's making me really horny." she practically whispered in my ear and started biting my earlobe. I pulled down her panties and began rubbing her again. I felt her hips jolt toward my hand and we kept a steady rhythm. I started kissing her neck and playing with her clit. My thumb made circular motions on it while my other hand rubbed her folds. I looked at her face and her eyes were shut and her moans started getting louder.

"I'm gonna...Kana-chan I'm gonna...cum..mmm."

I rubbed her clit faster and she grinded against my hand. Finally she half moaned half screamed my name and rested her forehead on mine.

"That might not have been sex...but it was amazing Kana-chan. Way better then when I do it."

I gulped hard as she let out a giggle and cuddled into me.

"I'm g-glad you liked it Yuki-chan." she intertwined our fingers and stared into my eyes.

"You know I love you right? I hope your not forcing yourself or anything I want us to do what comes naturally Kana-chan."

"Of course I know you love me and I love you and that's why I wanna help um relief you and make you less frustrated Yuki-chan." I snuggled closer to her and noticed her grin.

"Well that helped..A LOT." she pecked my lips one last time before dozing off. I put her panties and shorts back on her and wrapped my arms around her waist getting ready for a good nights sleep with the one I love but a thought made its way to my head.

'Maybe we should tell mom and dad and if they don't approve then the hell with em.'

My rational mind immediately tried kicking that thought out of my head. Mom and dad were the ones providing us with money and they had the power to take Yuki-chan away from me. I would never let that happen...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Rawrrrr! We're getting closer to Yuki and Kana telling their parents! It's probably gonna happen in the next two chapters so be on the look out for that! You guys are gonna hate me that's all I'm gonna say...just dont throw virtual tomatoes at me! XP Anyway enjoy! n_n**

Yukino's POV

"So have you been reading the book I assigned you last week Ms. Sakurai? You only have this week to finish it."

My eyes widened as my German teacher reminded me about the book

I had totally forgotten about. I hadn't even touched it since Kana-chan 'relieved' me a week ago. Speaking of relieving...ever since that night Kana-chan has barely even touched me. I haven't seen those lust filled eyes at all and she's been way more tense and into her studies.

"Ms. Sakurai?..."

I looked up at my German teacher who was still waiting for my response and I hadn't realized i got caught up in my thoughts.

"Um sorry. Actually is there anyway I can get the assignment extended to after winter break? I have been really busy with my swimming and all.." she let out a sigh and shook her head.

"You should really learn time management Ms. Sakurai...but fine I'll allow the extension on your reading assignment."

I tried to avoid looking rudely at her she knew I couldn't stand her class. I'm Japanese there's no reason for me to take this damn German class but NOO I need to have a foreign language to graduate.

"Thanks so much." I said dully as she walked away. 'Maybe you should learn to make your class less boring and confusing.' I thought as I glared at the clock wishing this class would just end already.

Kanade's POV

I sat in my painting class staring at my blank canvas thinking deeply instead of painting. I had been avoiding going any further than kissing with Yuki-chan and have been keeping myself busy so she I can stop myself from thinking about the fact we only have a week until we go and visit our parents. My stomach churned every time I pictured our parents disappointed faces and Shi-chan avoiding all eye contact with me. I knew she could never hate Yuki-chan but she'd have no problem hating me. I love my family and could never imagine dishonoring them but I love Yuki-chan and she wants to tell them. I sighed heavily and rested my head in my palm. The bell rang which ment school was over and I had to hurry up and make it to the pool entrance before Yuki-chan did. I grabbed my bag and walked down the hall toward the pool. I remember when I used to go to all of Yuki-chan's swim practices but she got embarrassed and now makes me go home.

"KANA-CHAN!" I heard my name get yelled from behind me but before I could look back I was already on the floor. Yuki-chan attacked my face with kisses as she straddled my waist.

"H-hi Yuki-chan." she looked into my eyes. She looked so innocent as she licked my nose and wiggled against my waist. I tried to hold back a moan but failed terribly and she noticed immediately and kept wiggling ontop of me and kissing my face. I'm not gonna lie I really enjoy when Yuki-chan does this but not in school. I glanced at Yuki-chan's German teacher who walked by with a wide grin on her face. I guess that's better than the grossed out looks we get from some of our classmates.

"Kana-chan how bout I skip swim practice and we go home and have some fun?" I gulped hard as I placed my hands on Yuki-chan's hips trying to get more friction on my damp core. I felt my mind start to turn to jello and I knew I was drifting into 'Teenage Hormone' mode. I tried to use any bit of rationality I had left.

"B-but I'm not ready yet Yuki-chan." i watched as she got off of me and pulled me up. She held me by my waist and giggled a little bit.

"Fun, doesnt have to mean sex my love. It can mean just us cuddling and ya' know doing other things." she winked at me and held my hand.

"Oh we'll in that case lets go." I felt a surge of heat suddenly attack my body as I gripped Yuki-chan's hand and left the school.

Yukino's POV

"Yuki-chan get off of me!"

"No! Not until you tell me where you hid my ice cream!" I was straddling Kana-chan by the waist and laughed while she struggled underneath me.

"You need to start eating REAL food! Your gonna get fat!" I glared at Kana-chan and immediately got off of her.

'Fat? Does Kana-chan think I'm fat? Is that why she hasn't been doing anything with me lately?" I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I avoided eye contact with Kana-chan.

"Yuki-chan..." I could hear the confusion and fear in her voice. I walked to our fridge and grabbed an apple and took out my German book.

"YUKI-CHAN..." I felt her hands at my waist but I still avoided her.

"YUKINO SAKURAI, IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME I WILL NEVER TOUCH YOU AGAIN IN MY LIFE. NOW WHAT'S WRONG?"

I glanced at her face an she looked utterly confused and serious. As if she didnt hear what she just said...but I had to answer her cause I was beginning to get sexually frustrated again and I need my Kana-chan's magical hands.

"You...said i was fat...is that why we haven't fooled around since last week? Is it cause I'm grossly fat? Cause I can change Kana-chan! Look!" I took a big bite of the apple even though I can't stand apples. The flavor is never consistent! Sometimes their sour, sometimes their sweet and other times their just all mushy and gross. But I had to do this for the sake of me and my sex wanting vagina! I heard Kana-chan try to hold back a laugh and I threw my book at her.

"See now your laughing at me! That's it I'm going on a 'I'ma get sexy for my twinny diet!'" I got up an logged onto my computer so I could do some diet research but then I felt a pair of arms around my stomach.

"Yuki-chan...you misunderstood what I said. Your NOT fat not even close. So please don't worry about your weight I just said that so you'd get off of me." I snuggled into her arms and let out a sigh of relief.

"But why haven't we messed around at all Kana-chan?" I looked up at her face and saw conflict in her eyes.

"Because I've been thinking a lot lately..."

I stood up and sat criss cross apples sauce on our bed and cocked my head to the side.

"Thinking? About what?" she took a seat in my desk chair and faced me.

"It's just I feel like if we tell mom, dad, and Shi-chan that they'll all hate me and I know you want to tell them. I just don't think I could handle all the disappointment." I stared into Kana-chan's eyes. She had her hair down and god do I love her hair. I couldn't help but realize something that stood out in what Kana-chan had said.

'Hate her? Aren't we both at fault? Why would they just hate her?' i thought as I stood up and sat on Kana-chan's lap with my legs on either side of her.

"Listen we are both equally at fault okay? It takes two to tango and me and you are dance partners...of love. I love you and if you don't want to tell them I don't mind all that matters is that I have you." I saw a grin flash across her face as she rested her forehead on mine.

"I love you too Yuki-chan. And I'm glad but you do know one day we'll have to tell them..."

I played with her fingers and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Well we'll make sure that doesn't happen until we're in a more comfortable situation...money wise and living wise."

She nodded her head and then rested on my shoulder. After a long silence between us I remembered what caused this whole conversation to bloom.

"So Kana-chan where's my ice cream?"

"Oh your ice cream...funny story Yuki-chan. I uh kind of ate it..."

I almost instantly tackled Kana-chan and bit down on her neck.

"OW YUKI-CHAN! IM S-SORRY STOP BITING ME!" I chuckled darkly and licked where I had bit her.

"Fine but now you owe me big time Ms. Kanade."

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888

*The next day/Yukino's POV

I sat at my desk blogging about how much I love Kana-chan and posting a few pictures of her. I really wish she didn't have to stay after school for this new drawing class she's taking. Swimming practices had officially ended for the year so I was left home alone until 7:30pm with nothing to do. Wait I still have that reading assignment to do! I grabbed my copy of Verbotene Liebe and laid down on my bed.

'_I love you...please understand that this is something I can't control. Don't hate me sister...' I squeezed my eyes shut as i waited for her to respond to my confession. _

_'I love you too...and I could never hate you but I can't speak for our parents. You and I both know how they'll feel about this.' _

_At that moment my step-sister grabbed me and closed the distance between us. Honestly I couldn't be any happier i was so ignited by happiness and love that for once I didn't care what my parents thought. My sister and I made love that night to only suffer the consequence in the morning. Our parents questioned the weird noises coming from our room and I felt my sister grab my hand underneath the kitchen table where we were sitting across from our parents. Luckily I could come up with a reasonable explanation and they bought it. _

_For the next two months we were able to hide our relationship but one night in the heat of love making our_

_dad walked in on us. So many emotions flew through me at that very moment. I was ready to take all the blame. _

_'What the hell is going on?! I want both of you dressed and downstairs in the next five minutes!' and with that our father left the room is voice was filled with utter disgust. I could feel my sister shaking next to me...we both knew this was gonna happen but not this soon...'_

"I'm home! Man I really like this new drawing cla-...Yuki-chan why are you crying?" I looked up from my book and realized I was crying and wiped the tears away.

"It's nothing Kana-chan this book is just...really got me emotional." I smiled through a few more tears as Kana-chan wrapped her arms around me. I held her embrace and sniffled one last time before throwing the book on my desk and kissing Kana-chan deeply. I never realized until now how desperate for her love I was. Our mouths attacked each other hungrily as i laid on top of her. I felt her hands linger down the sides of my body and rested on my hips. I bit down on her lip so I could catch my breath and in return she let out a staggered moan.

"Hold on Yuki-chan, I got you something."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Hello my loves how is everyone? Im blehhh mainly cause I caught a cold DX Anyway I'm really happy with this chapter and I hope you guys like it :3 Try to watch out for Yukino's German teacher! She actually plays a more major roll than I first intended...and Kanade is finally loving on Yukino more ^_^ I would also like to thank those who reviewed it put such a big smile on my face! And I want you guys to know I love you...lol enjoy n_n**

**Warning! Slight sexy time in the beginning but nothing too graphic. **

Kanade's POV

"What is it Kana-chan?" Yuki-chan rolled off of me while I grabbed my school bag.

"Close your eyes babe!" I glanced back at Yuki-chan to make sure she shut them I grinned when i heard her sigh and tap her fingers on our bed definatly dying of impatience. I dug through my bag and grabbed a black rectangle box from inside it and opened it.

Two necklaces with heart pendants on the end of them rested inside the box. Each had one of our names on a silver band and on the heart it said..'Together even when separate..love that shall last forever.' I smiled at my very own personalized words I had the jeweler engrave on them. I took a deep breath hoping Yuki-chan would like it. I felt uneasy but I gulped down my fears cause I know that Yuki-chan loves me.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now..."

Right as she opened her eyes her brown orbs glanced at my face seeing my uneasiness and then glancing down at my hands. She stared at the necklaces in awe.

"Kana-chan...these are beautiful. Is that one mine?" she pointed at the one with my name on it and I nodded. Her eyes became love filled as she gently took it out of the box and caressed the heart with her thumb.

"J-just like you Yuki-chan...so do you like it?" I stared into her eyes as she looked up and stared back.

"I love it Kana-chan, would you put it on me?" she handed me the necklace and turned around pulling her hair up into a loose pony tail. I kissed her neck and felt her gasp as I put the necklace on her. As soon as I got it on her she turned around and crashed our lips together. She took out her pony tail and I fixed a few strands of hair that were in her face. She pushed me on my back never breaking the kiss and I closed my eyes running my hands down her sides. She bit down on my lip and like always it drove me crazy. I gripped her ass and she let out a surprised squeal and started kissing down my neck. I felt my lower region moisten as Yuki-chan sucked on my neck making sure she was marking her territory. A surge of heat and confidence over took me as I flipped us over so Yuki-chan was on the bed. I hovered over her feeling my 'teenage hormone' mode kick in and take full control. I placed my knee in between Yuki-chan's legs making sure I was touching her core and she let out a quiet moan. I glanced at her eyes and they were dark and filled with lust. I could feel Yuki-chan's wetness on my knee and that's when I realized what we were doing and what she expected.

I wanted mine and Yuki-chan's first time to be special, and yeah doing it right now would be pretty special but I want it to be romantic and exciting. I decided I would release her tonight but we wouldn't go any further.

I crashed my lips on hers and slid my tongue across her bottom lip. As soon as she opened her mouth and my tongue slid inside she started sucking on it. I moaned and moved my knee against her core. Yuki-chan stopped abruptly and took off her shorts only leaving her wet panties on. She pecked my lips again and winked at me.

"I know your not ready...so I'll leave these on." I loved how understanding she was it made me wanna take her right here and now. She laid back down on the bed and opened her arms.

"Where were we Kana-chan?" she purred seductively and I suppressed my urge to jump at her like a wild monkey. She looked so fuckable laying there with her arms and legs opened just for me.

'Wait..what? When did I become such a pervert?' I shook the thoughts out of my head and laid back on top of Yuki-chan placing my leg between her thighs touching her panty covered wet core and began to move against her.

"Mmmm...Kana-chan.." she pulled my head down and kissed along my jaw grinding against my leg. I caressed her shirt covered breast and continued moving against her core. This felt like pure ecstasy I moved my leg from between her legs and slipped my hand in her panties slowly teasing her hard clit. She jolted her hips toward my hand and moaned loudly. I kissed down her neck and sucked on her collar bone as her moans became louder. I quickly rubbed her swollen clit until her climax finally hit her. She bit down on my shoulder to hold back a scream of pleasure and laid her head against our pillows.

"Magical hands..." she muttered as she kissed my cheek and went to the bathroom.

I grinned and let out a chuckle. "Victory #2 for Kanade..." I said to myself as I laid back against our pillows feeling on top of the world.

Yukino's POV/Last day before winter break

'_I could feel fear flowing through my veins as me and my sister slowly got dressed. I didn't want our parents to punish her and I couldn't help but to think this was all my fault. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she let out a quiet sob._

_"I'm so sorry sis, this is all my fault I should of kept these feelings to myself. I'll take all the responsibility I won't let them.." Suddenly a pair of lips were against mine silencing my mouth._

_"Your so stupid you know that? This is both our faults okay? I felt the same way about you and I will always love you. Now whatever happens out there please, please promise me that we'll always be together."_

_I rested my forehead on hers and let out a shaky sigh._

_"We'll always be together my love...always. Our hearts are one now and not even our parents can change that."_

_She hugged me and I put my arms around her never wanting to let go. I wish we could just run away then life would be so much easier._

_"Alright, let's go baby." she gripped my hand and opened our bedroom door. We walked to the only lit room in the house which was the living room. I gulped down a large amount of saliva as my sister gripped my hand tighter to the point it almost hurt. We took one last glance into each others eyes and entered the room._

_My mother was sitting on our long sofa staring at the wall with red eyes. My sisters dad was sitting in his recliner chair with his arms folded across his chest._

_My real dad left when I was about 8 months old because my mom was pregnant with my sister. When my dad found out the baby wasn't his he took off and left me behind. It never really felt like me and my sister were related even though we have the same mom. I always had a different kind if love for her that I tried to contain but could never abolish._

_"I can't believe you two..."_

"Are you enjoying that book Ms. Sakurai?" my German teacher just had to interrupt me right when the story was getting interesting.

"Yes, I'm actually really enjoying it. May i ask what made you pick this book?" I watched as my teacher grinned and responded.

"It's just a good book..I love how it ends."

"How does it end?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Ms. Sakurai." she winked at me and started giving directions to the rest of the class.

I put Verbotene Liebe in my book bag and waited for the bell to ring so I could see Kana-chan before she goes to her drawing class.

"So any plans for winter break Ms. Sakurai? Are you and your sister gonna do anything interesting?" I tried to ignore the grin on her face.

"We're just gonna go see our family..we actually fly out tomorrow morning." she nodded and put a hand on my shoulder as the bell rang.

"Well good luck Yukino...have a great break. Oh and remember to always fight for what you love..." I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Not only did she call me by my first name but she also told me to fight for what I love...

'What was she trying to get at?' I thought but my thoughts were soon silenced by the sight of my lovely Kana-chan.

"Yuki-chan..." she grabbed me and crushed our lips together. I licked the tip of her nose and giggled.

"Have fun at your drawing class my love." we both smiled widely at each other but our moment was interrupted by Sakuya.

"Hey Yuki just wanted to say thanks for those pictures of Kanade-senpai! This ones my favorite!" she pulled out her phone and popped up a picture of Kana-chan with her hair down.

"I know I love that one too! Isn't she gorgeous?!" me and Sakuya got so caught up in our Kana-chan fan girl moment that we had totally forgotten she was there. Sakuya hugged Kana-chan and waved us goodbye.

"I'll see you guys after break! I love you Kanade-senpai!"

As soon as Sakuya was out of sight I felt fingers pinching my cheeks.

"OW KANA-CHAN!" I squealed in pain as she continued to pinch my cheeks.

"Yuki-chan what did I say about giving Sakuya pictures of me?" I winced as she let go.

"Ow you said not to but I have to share your beauty with someone Kana-chan." I turned around and crossed my arms putting on my pouty face.

"You really hurt my cheeks this time Kana-chan your so mean." I felt a pair of arms go around my waist and I turned to face her. She placed gentle kisses on both my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan..forgive me?" I grinned and snuggled into her arms.

"Of course I forgive you...but if you ever do it again I'll bite you so hard." I purred seductively in her ear.

"Hi girls!" Kana-chan and I both jumped when my German teacher greeted us. Kana-chan fought off the blush that was on her face and dropped her hands from my waist.

"Hello." we said simultaneously.

"I just wanted to let you guys know how adorable you two are. It reminds me of..." Kana-chan and I both watched as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Sensei?..." I spoke quietly trying to break her out of her sudden trance.

"OH uh sorry girls have a nice break." she smiled at us and rushed away.

"Did I ever mention how weird your German teacher is?" I sighed as Kana-chan readjusted her hands to my waist and kissed my lips one last time.

"I should get going I'm already ten minutes late." she looked up at the clock.

"Alright, I love you baby."

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you too."

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888

*On the airplane to Hokkaido/still Yukino's POV

'_My sister was in tears as my step-dad went on about how disgraceful and demeaning we are to our family._

_"I never thought in my life you two would do something so disgusting and revolting. What did I do wrong? Were you guys too close as children did I not nurture you two enough?"_

_My mother hadn't said a single word she hadn't even looked our way._

_"You two better say something...I want to know what's going through your sick fucking heads!"_

_I felt a surge of rage overcome me as I saw my sisters sobbing eyes and my step-dads balled up fist._

_"That's enough DAD. I don't care anymore...what you think or what makes our family look perfect. No human being is perfect! And yes I'm in love with my sister and yes I'm the one who started this and no I will not let you end this. I'll never let go off her!" I gripped her hand tightly as she nodded her head in with pride. I wiped away a few of her tears and gave her a slight smile._

_"This is unnatural...you shouldn't be having these feelings for your own flesh and blood!"_

_"Dad your overreacting! Stop it! why can't you have an open mind? I'm in love with her end of discussion!" I felt a great sense of pride while my sister was telling her dad off. I glanced over at my mom who was in tears._

_"Mom.."_

_"Don't call me that!" I felt sudden heart break as I looked into my moms furious eyes._

_"I want both you to go to your room and enjoy this time you have together because I'm going to discuss separation ideas with your father. I'm going to end this unhealthy disgusting relationship." her words were cold as she dismissed us._

_"Your such a bitch.."_

"Yuki-chan we're here!" I looked out the window and below I saw all of Hokkaido and smiled. I threw my book in my bag and waited for the plane to stop. I glanced at Kana-chan who was fixing her hair and pulled out her clip so she could wear It down. We pecked each others lips and finally stepped off the plane...

"Here we go..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh you guys so apparently..Verbotene Liebe is a German soap opera..I had no idea. DX Anyway I had no intentions of stealing the title it kinda just fit with the story. I felt so stupid when I googled it and it actually came up. *Slaps forehead* anyway this chapter is a side story about one of the characters (I'm pretty sure you can guess who) I'm probably gonna do one of these every so often so be on the look out for that. Either tomorrow or Friday I'll have a new chapter up and Yukino and Kanade are finally in Hokkaido getting ready to see their parents. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy n_n**

My name is Lucille Mustuer, Lucy for short. I grew up in Dresden Germany, but came to Japan to not only get away from the bad memories but so I could pursue my career as a German teacher. After I got out of the asylum when I was 22 I looked for the one I loved...I looked for an entire year but there was no sign of her. I didn't dare ask my parents...like they'd tell me anyway. I decided to travel all around Europe while I wrote a book about my 'Forbidden Love'. I went through a deep depression...all I wanted was be be with HER again.

Her name was Susan but I called her Susie my Susie. She was born about 7 months after my father left my mother for cheating with another man and getting pregnant. I was only 8 months old and now that I think of it I don't really blame my mother...my dad was always working and spent most of his time with me...he barely showed any affection toward my mother at all. I've never tried to find my dad...maybe it was because I was too busy trying to find Susie. My mom ended up marrying Susie's dad a few months later.

At the age of four I realized I didn't love Susie as a sister and by the time we were ten we were inseparable. We shared the same room, same bed but were two totally different people. She was bright, cheery, confident, silly and beautiful...and I was to myself most of the time, shy, and spent most of my time writing. She always told me I was the prettiest most gorgeous person on the planet and that always made me smile. At school people adored her..both men and women but she always stayed by my side. I realized by the time I was fifteen I was head over heels in love with Susie.

By the time we were sophomores in highschool I already had a writing scholarship and Susie kept complaining about her English class. She absolutely couldn't stand having to take a foreign language but I pushed her to always try. Things started getting a little..awkward around her the more I fell for her. She'd always ask me what was wrong and I'd just tell her it was nothing. As the year progressed I started pushing myself away from her...always caught up in my studies, writing, and just keeping myself busy in any way possible. When I did see her I could almost feel the pain emanating off of her, I realized I hadn't seen her smile in a while...finally that night I confessed to her. I was ready to be rejected, spat on, yelled at...but to my surprise she loved me too. We made love almost all night...and the next morning I woke up feeling like this huge weight had been lifted off of me...

Having her snuggled up next to me clothes less was like a dream come true. I had finally gotten the love of my life but at what consequence would come with such happiness?

To Be Continued

**Ok so that's the beginning of that! In the next one there will be dialogue and many flash backs this was kinda just an intro. Anyway have a great day you guys! See you! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys its been a while! Sadly this is not an update..im gonna put this story on hiatus...mainly because I've lost my spark for this story BUT fear not I am going to finish it i already know what i want to happen and an ending. Its just writing it down is what im having troubles with. SO...i am not ending this story.

In other news I am still going to write so if you guys have any requests for a story or any ideas your MORE than welcome to share them. I got a few story ideas in my head and have started writing but if theres anything you wanna see written then let me know. Thanks for your support! n_n

Love, AnimeLuv21 (a.k.a JaNyce)


End file.
